


Extraordinary in the ordinary

by TaylorMRichards



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, high school romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorMRichards/pseuds/TaylorMRichards
Summary: Ava needs to be tutored in order to graduate by the end of the year and Olivia needs someone to tutor to fulfill her volunteer hours. It seemed simple, but if it was simple there wouldn't be a story, now would there?Or smart girl falls for the rebel babe that she is stuck tutoring.Or the bad girl of the school falls for the good girl with troubles of her ownOr this has a million troupes please just read this story about cute high school lesbians thanks





	Extraordinary in the ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gals and pals, I edited so there are probably some mistakes, sorry about that. Hope you like the story and I would much appreciate a review :)

This story starts where a lot of stories like this one may start, in a normal high school in a normal town. While the setting of this story may be ordinary, the story that take place in the setting is anything but. Our story begins when two extraordinary girls meet in this very ordinary place. A story, especially a story like this, can be told a thousand different ways, it’s important that a story is told the right way.  
This story is going to be told in a series of firsts, starting with the first time the protagonists of this story meet. Now this guidance counselor is no different than any other guidance counselor you might see in any school in any town in America. She’s overworked, in charge of too many students for one person to deal with and dealing with a budget that doesn’t allow her to cater to all her student’s needs. She is just trying her best. So, she decided to pair one of the school’s worst students with one of the best students. She was hoping that Olivia would be able to inspire Ava to improve her schoolwork, she had no idea what would come from this meeting.  
Even though they had been going to the same high school for four years Olivia didn’t meet Ava until she had got pulled from her A.P. Literature class and into the guidance office. She had heard about Ava. She was the school’s favorite slacker, she barely passed her classes and was a pro at skipping, but still managed to be well-like by most of the staff and students. She was charismatic, a bit of a class clown but was nice to everyone.  
Ava had seen Olivia around school, and while they had never had a class together she knew who she was. She was the class valedictorian, as well as the class president, and involved in a million other activities. Even though she was better most of the people at this school, she didn’t act like it. When the girls got to the guidance office they were told the situation, and it was a simple one. Olivia was looking for someone to tutor to help fulfill her NHS volunteer requirement and Ava was on the verge of failing all her classes and needed to get her grades up if she wanted to graduate. So, they traded numbers and planned the first tutoring session, which brings us to the next first.  
They meet for their first tutoring session at 2:30 two days later. Well Olivia meet at 2:30, Ava didn’t show up until 2:40.  
When she did show up she dropped her backpack on the table, startling Olivia who had to been reading.  
“Bet you thought I was going to be late.” Ava said as she sat down.  
“You are late” Olivia pointed out.  
“By ten minutes, that barely counts.” Ava said.  
Olivia rolled her eyes. “Let’s just get to started, I think first we need to get everything organized”.  
“Are you going into teaching?” Ava asked.  
“No, Psychology. Now do you want to start with math or English, or we could focus on biology since that seems to be your worst subject.” Olivia said as she looked over Ava’s grade reports that the guidance counselor had given her.  
“I guess science, that class is the worst. What makes you want to major in psychology?”  
“I just do. Do you want to put tests and quizzes in different colors in planner or just one color?”  
“I don’t care, whatever you think is better. You’re an only child, right? What’s that like?”  
“I guess we’ll put it all in red then. Being an only child is fine, I guess” Olivia said. They say there for an hour going over all of Ava’s classes. Olivia made a list of her missing work and helped her fill out her planner. Throughout all of it Ava kept asking Olivia questions, partly to starve off her own boredom and because she wanted to know more about the school’s golden child. And that’s how the next three study sessions went, and they were both starting to get annoyed. Olivia was annoyed that Ava didn’t care about her schoolwork, and Ava was annoyed that Olivia kept avoiding her questions.  
So, their first tutoring session didn’t go so well, but their next first went a little bit better. This first was important for Olivia, because even though she was liked by most of the school she didn’t like to let people in and she didn’t have a lot of friends, just one really Brooklyn. Ava had a lot of friends. She pretty much hung out with anyone that would deal with her and didn’t really judge, but she has two friends that were most important to her.  
It happened a few weeks after their first tutoring session. Ava was walking with to McDonalds with her best friends. Ava, Jacob and Leah had been best friends since freshman year. They were all new to the district their freshman year and didn’t have anyone to sit with during lunch, so that sat together.  
Olivia and Brooklyn had been best friends since pre-K. They don’t remember exactly how they became friends, but they’ve been inseparable since they’ve meet. They started working at McDonald’s during their sophomore year,  
Olivia was organizing the register and cleaning up the counter when she heard the door clang open. She looked up to see Ava with two people who she had seen her with at lunch and around the halls with. She didn’t really know anything Jacob, despite going to the school with him for four years. Leah was another top ten students and had been in a lot of her A.P. classes.  
They walked in and ordered their meals. Olivia was bringing out their food when Brooklyn came up to her and told her that the manager said that they were good to go on their breaks. Brooklyn asked what if she wanted to study for AP Bio or AP Lit. Before Olivia could answer Leah burst in to their conversation. Saying that they should all sit together and study for the pop quiz that their bio teacher had been hinting at. Brooklyn thought it was a great idea so after they got their fries and parfaits they went to go sit with the trio. 

They were ten minutes into reviewing the path of Carbon throughout photosynthesis and Olivia was starting to relax.  
“So, Olivia, why did you decide to take A.P. Bio?” Ava asked.  
“Seemed like an interesting class to take.” Olivia answered.  
“Oh, really, so you didn’t take it to get your GPA get up, so you have a better chance at being valedictorian.” Ava said.  
“That too, I guess” Olivia said looking down at her textbook.  
“Why are you so interested in playing twenty questions with Olivia?” Leah asked giving Ava a look.  
“No reason” Ava said as she glared at Leah. She turned back to her conversation and ignored Olivia and Brooklyn for the last twenty minutes of their break. It was a little awkward, but nothing that Olivia couldn’t handle.  
Over the next couple of weeks, it became part of the routine, Jacob, Leah, and Ava would stop by right before Olivia and Brooklyn’s break. It started at as a little study session, but as they got more comfortable it become more of just half an hour of socializing. Ava was delighted to find out that Olivia wasn’t as stiff the more she got to know here. She was funny, every once in a while, she would say something, usually half under her breath, that was so hilarious that the entire table would burst into laughter. All the while she would sit there with little proud half-smile on her face.  
The next first was more important to Ava than Olivia. Olivia had her first math test since the tutoring had started. She was nervous. Both girls had worked really hard to get Ava ready it. Ava felt that the best way to show Olivia that she appreciated all her hard work was to get a good grade on this test. The test was on Monday, and for the first time in her academic career she spent the entire weekend studying. She felt better than she usually did after it, but she was still really nervous. It took four long days before she got the notification that her test grade had been updated, just as she was getting out of her last class of the day. She ran to the library study room where she was supposed to meet with Olivia for another session. For the first time since she they started working together Olivia wasn’t there before her. She had to wait six minutes before the door opened.  
“Woah, this is new-”  
“I got the notification that my math test grade is in” Ava said, interrupting Olivia.  
“And? How’d you do?” Olivia asked.  
“I haven’t looked yet...I’m too scared” Ava shoved her phone into Olivia’s hand. “You look for me.” Olivia slid over on the notification and punched in Ava’s passcode (her little brother’s birthday). There was a pause before Olivia let out a high-pitched squeal, and grabbed Ava giving her a big hug.  
“A 92! A 92! Ava you got your first A! I’m so proud of you!” Olivia yelled, she pulled back and gave a huge smile. Later this smile would be referred to by their friends as the “Ava Smile” which was reserved for Ava and Ava only, especially when she did something that made Olivia proud.  
There were several firsts in this part of their story, the first time Ava was earlier than Olivia, her first A, but the most important first was that this was the first time that she made Olivia and herself proud. She would spend a lot of her time working towards this feeling in the future.  
The next first was important to both, as stated earlier and seen in Ava’s numerous attempts to get to know her, Olivia didn’t really open up to people. The first time she opened to Ava was a big deal.  
A few months after this odd little friend group had formed, Brooklyn was the only one to walk over when it was time for their break. When asked where Olivia was she just said that she had some family stuff to deal with. She wouldn’t look at the three other table occupants in the eyes and it was clear she knows more than what she was saying. Ava wanted to ask more questions she decided not to push it. When Brooklyn went back to work, instead of going with Jacob and Leah to Jacob’s house she told them that she had to go home and get some stuff done. Leah gave her a knowing look and told her to tell Olivia they said Hi.  
Ava and Olivia were supposed to have a study session at Olivia’s house a few weeks ago, but Olivia had canceled last minute. Olivia lived in a little house on the same road that ran perpendicular into the train tracks. It was a walk from McDonalds. As Ava started her walk she thought about Olivia. She knew that she was starting to like Olivia more than she should like her tutor. It was confusing, because she still didn’t know a lot about her. She was incredibly private, usually steering the conversation away from anything that isn't related to school or work. She never talked about her family, or what she did in the little time she wasn’t working, doing school work or one of her million extracurricular activities. She was pretty sure that Leah and Jacob were picking up on her feelings, but she didn’t know what to do.  
Olivia was in her kitchen trying to find something to cook her mom for dinner when she heard the doorbell ring. She wasn’t expecting someone, and she definitely wasn’t expecting Ava. Though they had become better friends over the last couple weeks, she was confused why she would suddenly show up at her door.  
“Hey Ava” Olivia said laughing awkwardly as she opened the door.  
“I just wanted to check up on you, Brooklyn said that you had some family stuff and you never miss work, so I figured it must be serious” Ava replied.  
“I’m fine. We’re fine.” Olivia said. “Thanks for coming over, but we’re good.”  
“Are you sure? Do you need anything?” Ava said. She sounded concerned, and Olivia didn’t want to be mean about to her, but she really needed her to leave.  
“We’re fine. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Olivia said as she started to close the door. Ava stuck her converse in the door frame to stop her from shutting it.  
“I don’t believe you.” Ava said her voice raising. Before Olivia could tell Ava to leave again and she hears someone walking up behind her.  
Ava wasn’t sure why she was fighting leaving Olivia so much, but she could that she was hiding something.  
Olivia was always looked put together, but today her hair was disheveled and her make-up was rubbed off, with flakes of her mascara underneath her eyes. She didn’t want to leave her when she was in a bad place, so she stuck her foot in the door. She wasn’t sure what her next step in her plan was, but before Olivia could even respond to her both girls turned when they heard someone walking towards the front of the house.  
Ava saw a figure wrapped in a blanket, the inside of the house was dark, and it took a few moments for Ava to see a woman who looked like a twenty-year older version of Olivia. Ava knew that this was Olivia’s mom. She looked like she hadn’t slept in several days, with dark circles underneath her eyes that were also red and puffy as if she had been crying. She was wearing a ripped-up t-shirt and leggings and Ava could see that she was skinny, possibly even skinnier than Olivia.  
“Olivia, who is this? I’m not really in the mood to have guest over.” her voice was croaky, like she was about to cry but was trying to hold it off.  
“She’s no one and she’s just leaving. You can back into the bedroom, I’ll be there in a minute, k?” Olivia said. Her mom turned around without saying anything to Ava and started shuffling back to her room.  
“Liv” Ava said quietly. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but she knew that she wanted to help her.  
“You need to leave, okay. We’ll talk tomorrow.” Olivia said. She shut the door and this time Ava let her.  
The next day at school, Ava saw Olivia around, but she didn’t try to talk to her. They had a tutoring session scheduled today, and she knew that would give them the time to talk. After the 7th hour bell rang Ava rushed to the study room in the back of the library. Olivia was waiting for her when she got there. Ava could see the dark circles under her eyes that hadn’t been as noticeable when she saw her from down the hallway earlier.  
“Hey, so I know that we we’re supposed to study for my bio quiz on Friday, but I studied last night, and I understand most of it and I feel good about it. So, I think that we should talk about yesterday.” Ava rushed out. Olivia nodded and set her stuff down and sat in the chair next to Ava.  
“I’m not sure where to start.” Olivia said without looking at Ava.  
“The beginning is sometimes a good place to start, but you can start anywhere, and it will usually work itself out.” Ava said with a small smile.  
“Um, yeah, right the beginning sounds good.” Olivia said, both girls sat there for a moment, without either of them saying anything. Then Olivia took a deep breath.  
“I think the story starts when my Dad left, at least for me it does. I was a freshman. He cheated, and he didn’t want to be married to my mom anymore, so he left us, technically her, but most of the time it feels like he left both of us. He has a girlfriend and an apartment a couple hours away. I don’t visit him that often, I tell him it’s because I’m too busy, but I just...I just don’t want to see him.  
“So, what about your mom?” Ava said, keeping her voice at the same quiet level that Olivia was talking at.  
“She’s fine most of the time. She was really bad when he first left. That was the first time I noticed that there was something wrong. I think that she had problems before, but I never noticed. She’s better most of the time, sometime just certain things being it up and sometimes it’s just random.” Olivia said. She was looking at the table.  
“What’s wrong with her though, why was she like that?” Ava said. She was hoping that wasn’t going to offend her, she just wanted to understand what was going on.  
“She has depression Ava. It’s not her fault, so I take care of her. Like I said, she’s better now. It doesn’t happen as often.” Olivia replied. Ava nods, trying to get meet Olivia’s eyes, but she won’t stop staring at the at the same spot on the table.  
“You’re the first person I’ve told about this, other than Brooklyn.” Olivia said, her voice a little bit louder.  
“I’m glad you felt like you could talk to me and I can’t wait to learn more about you at our date on Saturday.” Ava said. She tried to play is cool and casual, like she asked pretty girls out all the time.  
“What?” Olivia said, her eyes finally raising to meet Ava’s.  
“You don’t work Saturday night, right?” Ava said. She waited for Olivia to nod.  
“Great, I'll pick you up at 6, you don’t have to worry about anything I'll plan it all.” Ava smiled at Olivia.  
“What makes you think that I'm agreeing to this date?” Olivia said, her voice wavering a little bit.  
“I have no idea why someone as amazing as you would agree to go on a date with me. I’m just hoping that you will, because I think that we would be really good together.” Ava said, and she could hear Olivia’s breath catch before she smiled and nodded, and Ava smiled right back.  
Their first date started perfect, or as perfect as could be with the number of butterflies that were flying around in both girl’s stomachs. They went on a picnic that Ava had packed. They sat there talking until the sky was full of stars then they laid down and looked for constellations. They talked about everything, from dumb things that they thought when they were kids to what their dream jobs would be if there was nothing stopping them. The happiness unfortunately didn’t last forever, as it never seems to. Their conversation moved on to the topic of plans next year, and they were very different. Ava was going to the local community college, while Olivia was going to a big university, a few hours away. This seemly innocent conversation leads to their first fight. Ava made a comment about how it would be better if Olivia just stayed. Ava didn’t mean any harm of the comment, but Olivia didn’t see it that way. She got mad at Ava, and then left, making an excuse about homework she had to do. So, there first date ended in their first fight.  
On Sunday night Ava had had enough, she had been trying to get in contact with Olivia all day. So here she was once again standing on the Olivia’s porch. It was five and the sun was showing signs of setting. She knocked on the door, and it took a few moments before Olivia opened the door.  
“I should have known that you would show up. Come in, my mom’s out with friends.” Olivia said. Ava didn’t know what to expect when she decided to confront Olivia at her house, but in all the scenarios she had come up with in her head, being invited in was not one of them. Ava followed Olivia over through a living room into a small kitchen. She pushed herself up so that she was sitting on the counter. Ava felt awkward and she wasn’t sure what to do. She went to open her mouth to apologize again, but before she could say anything Olivia started talking.  
“I’m really sorry I overreacted.” Olivia said. As soon as she had left the park she knew that it was the wrong thing to do. As she played their conversation over and over in her head she that she hadn’t reacted in the way that she should of.  
“It just made me nervous, when you said that I should stay here. It’s important to me that I leave.” Olivia said. “I need to go and experience the world.”  
“I know that it’s important to you, and I know that you should go off to school. We’ve spent a lot of time together in the last few months and I know that you have the potential to make a real difference. I shouldn’t have said what I said, even if it was just a joke.” Ava said.  
“It’s just...my mom she was put her career on hold to take care of me. She always says that she doesn’t regret it, but she would make more money if she hadn’t stopped working for seven years, and maybe if she was making more money than my dad leaving wouldn’t have been as big of a deal, because at least she wouldn’t have been stressed out. She’s always telling me to make sure that I can take care of myself. I just never want to be put in that situation, so when you said that...I just got nervous.” Ava said.  
“I’m sorry that I made you feel that way. I didn’t mean too. I want you to college, and experience everything that you want to, as long as you come visit me every once in a while or let me come visit you.” Ava said with small smile on her face. Olivia jumped off the counter and walked towards Ava.  
“I think that could be arranged.” Olivia said with a smirk on her face as she wrapped her arms around her and leaned into her. So, their first make-up also become their first make out.  
Things were a little awkward for a weeks, but they were able to move on, and they were able to experience other firsts: the first time they told their friends they were dating, their first (and last) prom, the first time they said goodbye when Olivia went to school and the first time they saw each other after that good bye. I’m not going to tell you those firsts though. While they are important for their whole story that’s not what the point of this story is.  
If you look at the whole world, everything can seem ordinary, making new friends, getting an A on a test you were studying for, getting into the college you really wanted to go to, graduating high school, even falling in love. These are all things that happen every day, but if you look closer and find the individual stories, stories of graduating against all odds, getting into you dream school, or extraordinary first loves that’s when you find the extraordinary stories. I could tell you the entire story of Olivia and Ava, include every detail of their relationship or even their lives, but then it might not be extraordinary.


End file.
